<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge by Devils_Official</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499297">Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official'>Devils_Official</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sendak has a gift for Lotor.<br/>It’s a lot to take in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lotor/Sendak (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sendak took his time studying Lotor where he knelt on the floor of their bedroom. The view was very nice, as always, and it was fun to tease Lotor like this, when all he could do was whine incoherently through his gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been at it for some time, and while Sendak’s cum was dripping down Lotor’s inner thigh, Lotor hadn’t been allowed to come yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, Sendak had come three times during the session, and he didn’t think he could go again anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. Lotor would just have to be satisfied with what Sendak gave him. After all, it wasn’t like he got a say in this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” he said, to quiet Lotor down. “I’ll take care of you, baby, when I’m ready. When you’ve earned it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor frowned, probably assuming that he had earned it: he’d sucked Sendak off, and then Sendak had fucked him twice, all while he’d managed to keep from coming without Sendak’s permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(But then, he was usually a good boy, when he wanted to be.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a treat for you,” Sendak told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s eyes narrowed, instantly suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was probably just as well. The line between treat and punishment could be very slim sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak just smiled as he retrieved a few items and crouched down in front of Lotor. First, he secured the spreader bar to Lotor’s thighs, just above his knees, keeping his legs spread, largely for Sendak’s viewing pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he kissed Lotor on the cheek tenderly, just to see the way Lotor’s ear went back as he relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did trust Sendak completely, of course; otherwise they wouldn’t be doing this. But sometimes he did need these small gestures to finally surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like your treat,” Sendak murmured. “I promise. Just be good for me a little longer, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak stood and went around behind Lotor, coaxing Lotor into kneeling completely upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Sendak said, pleased by the little shiver that went down Lotor’s spine. So predictable and so cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped two fingers into Lotor, carefully making sure that he was still slick and open. He didn’t want to damage Lotor, after all, and he really would need to be well-prepared for what Sendak had in store for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor whimpered behind the gag, no doubt overstimulated and terribly sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak hushed him again and pulled his fingers free, wiping them on Lotor’s outer thigh. “Close your eyes, baby, and keep them closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor nodded once and obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak pulled out Lotor’s treat: a rather large dildo, somewhat larger and girthier than his cock. It was probably the largest thing Lotor had ever attempted to put in his body, and Sendak knew he’d love it. He loved being stuffed full, loved the stretch, and even loved the sense of accomplishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Lotor still being slick, Sendak poured more lube over the toy, just to be on the safe side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a suction cup on the bottom of the toy, and Sendak stuck it to the floor, positioned so that Lotor just had to sit back on his heels, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided Lotor’s hips back and down, so that the head of the toy teased his rim. Lotor gasped; it must feel huge even like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, baby,” Sendak murmured. “You have to relax for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor whined a little, jerking his hips impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah… so it was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, Lotor had never been good about waiting for his pleasure, and Sendak really had made him wait long enough today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the toy steady and allowed Lotor to sink onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor took the first few inches and then paused, gasping through the gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it, baby?” Sendak asked smugly. “It’s so big, isn’t it?” Before Lotor could lift himself off of the toy, Sendak clipped one end of a short length of chain to the cuffs binding his wrists and the other end to the ones keeping his ankles bound, so that he couldn’t lift himself up any further. He could either hold this position -putting strain on his thighs from trying to hold such a strenuous position -or he could sink further down onto the toy, impaling himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toy bordered on the edge of “too big” for Lotor. Unlike Galra cocks, the toy was more or less the same girth all the way down, but Lotor didn’t know that. It must have felt like it was on the verge of splitting him open already, and as far as he knew, it was only going to get thicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak stood. “You can open your eyes now, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor nodded, indicating that he heard Sendak, but he kept his eyes clenched shut. The stretch must be intense already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak settled in the armchair that was positioned to face Lotor, allowing Sendak to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a terribly erotic sight, making him think that maybe he could get it up again tonight. Probably not, though; three orgasms was more than enough for one night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come when you take the whole toy,” Sendak said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s eyes shot open, shocked and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He rolled his hips a little, trying to get a feel for the toy, trying to figure out what sort of challenge Sendak had set for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one Sendak knew he could overcome. Would overcome, if he wanted to come at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he so clearly did: sweat beaded on his forehead and down his neck, his pupils were huge black holes of desire, and his cock seemed to throb in time to his heartbeat, it was so swollen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself down on the toy, clearly expecting to bottom out like that, but he stopped with a strangled gasp about halfway down. Bigger than he’d expected, but that was the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Is it too much for you, baby?” Sendak cooed. “Maybe we should call it a night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, pleading with his eyes. He didn’t want Sendak to stop -they had a signal for that, and Lotor could be trusted to use it when he needed to -and more than that, he wanted a chance to prove himself to Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby…” Sendak murmured. “You’ve been so good for me. You can take it, can’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor moaned softly as he rolled his hips a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded Sendak of the way Lotor rode his cock: how he’d tease a little, trying to rile Sendak up, how he’d pretend he needed to take it slow at first…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”That’s it, baby… You like it, don’t you? I knew you would. The bigger, the better, right? Is this big enough for you, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor made a soft, protesting sound, even as he let himself drop down onto the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Is it too big for you, then? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> such a small thing…” Sendak teased. He knew that Lotor couldn’t back down from that kind of challenge, and Sendak did want to make Lotor come like this. He wanted to see Lotor take the whole damn toy, and he wanted to see the pleasure written in every line of Lotor’s body. He wanted to watch Lotor fall apart, so he could be there to put him back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor set his shoulders and screwed his face up in concentration, steadily sinking down further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a treat to watch his composure crack as he realized that the toy just...kept going, like there was no end to it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was, of course; it was just about four inches or so further away than he expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose up on his knees and dropped back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sendak decided, undistracted by his own arousal. Spent as he was, all he felt the need to do was pay attention to the masterpiece in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor fucked himself on the toy, his cock dripping steadily, twitching whenever he got just the right angle, but no matter how he rolled his hips and arched his back, he couldn’t quite seem to take the whole toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, Lotor seemed to have forgotten about that, busy chasing his own pleasure with abandon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the game tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak knelt in front of him, putting his hands on his hips to hold him still. “Naughty boy. I told you that you could come when you took the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor whined pitifully, tears finally spilling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak kissed his cheek. “Shh… you just need a little help, don’t you? It’s so big, I know. I wanted this to be a challenge for you. But it’s not too much for you, is it? You can take it, baby, come on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly, carefully pushed Lotor down onto the toy, listening for any sound of distress, any sound that could be the snap of his fingers, any whine of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, all he heard were the garbled moans pouring out of Lotor’s throat. But then, Lotor had always liked being manhandled like this, so that was no surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby, you’re so good for me, just a little more...yes, there you go,” Sendak murmured, pleased when Lotor finally sat all the way back on his heels. “Do you feel full? It feels nice, doesn’t it? Maybe I should leave you like this for a while, so you can enjoy yourself...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor panted, trembling and strung out. Beautiful, as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I promised you a reward, didn’t I?” He pulled the remote out of his pocket, holding it up for Lotor to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Lotor a moment to focus and identify what he was seeing, but then his eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d apparently thought that the toy was just a dildo, nothing more than molded silicone, and Sendak had done nothing to disabuse him of that notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the dial up leisurely, not stopping until it was up as far as it would go, until the vibrations were intense enough to have Lotor screaming in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Sendak’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> of teasing, it was no surprise that he came shortly thereafter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came cathartically, almost violently, his hips twitching as if to ride the toy, muffled sobs pouring from behind the gag, his whole body shuddering and shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak slowly turned the vibrations down once Lotor quieted down, his sobs and screams turning into muffled pants and whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently removed the gag from Lotor’s mouth. “How are you feeling, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor hummed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so well, baby,” Sendak said, cupping Lotor’s face with both hands, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “You’re so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s hum turned into a soft purr, long and low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak smiled, reassured that Lotor was fine, and went about releasing Lotor from his restraints. First the spreader bar, then the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and then, finally, he lifted Lotor off the toy, as slowly and gently as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t stop Lotor from whining, too oversensitive for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak kissed his forehead and whisked him away to the waiting bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor dozed off a little while Sendak cleaned them both up, tenderly wiping away sweat and tears and cum and lube. When he finished, he dried them both off and carried Lotor back to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor had roused a little, and his eye caught the toy, still stuck to the floor for Sendak to take care of later. “My fucking gods,” he gasped. “That thing’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak hummed in agreement. “And you loved every inch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotor’s ears flicked in embarrassment. He didn’t always like discussing the things he liked during sex, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak kissed his cheek and tucked him into bed. “We can get rid of it, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no,” Lotor said finally, staring intently into the cup of water Sendak handed him. “We can keep it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak grinned, because Lotor was just so damn adorable. “Alright, baby.” He climbed into bed next to Lotor and gathered him up in his arms. “Whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sorry about the joke in the summary.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>